The Life and Times of Alex O'Connell
by JeanOConnell195
Summary: Basically the life of Alex, and he's all grown up!!! Please respond, or send me an e-mail!!! BTW: GET A TISSUE!!!!!!


Alex's life, pretty much after TMR, and thereafter

Alex's life, pretty much after TMR, and thereafter.  
  
  
" Well, goodnight Alex, I had a wonderful time." young Emily Neilson smiled up at the six foot tall young man in front of her.   
Despite being a bookworm, and the only young man on campus to have a 5.0 GPA, Alex O'Connell was a very muscular gentleman. Being with his mother and father going to Egypt, and having been through many adventures, he had gotten taller and more masculine. He held Emily's small hand, and leaned down to kiss her cheek.   
Emily was the most beautiful young woman on the college campus, and Alex had scored her. She was a very quiet young lady, modest in every sense of the word. She loved Egypt, and studying about the foreign land, finding Alex to study with. She had long curly blond hair, and gentle and loving violet eyes.  
" Would you like to come in? It's only seven o'clock, and my parents have been dying to meet you." Alex offered as the car pulled up to the house, and he extended his hand to her, helping her out of the car, and pulling her up to the house. She nodded, and Alex opened the door to the lit house, and a four year old little girl with footsie pajamas jumped up.   
"Alex!" she cried and he bent over as she dove into his arms and he lifted her up.  
" Who is this beautiful young woman?" Emily asked, and she was met with a head full of loose wavy brown curls.  
Alex smiled and switched his little sister over to his other hip. "This is Kirianna, but we call her Anna. Mum, dad, I'm home!" he called and took Emily's hand as he pulled her into the other room where his parents were sitting, his father with Jonathan drinking a glass of brandy, and his mother with her small reading glasses on, reading a well worn book. "Mum, dad, this is Emily." he announced, and she gave a light bow in Rick and Evie's direction.  
Rick stood and walked over to Alex, taking his daughter from him, and sending her over to Jonathan. "Welcome to O'Connell Manor Emily, I'm Rick, and this is Evelyn, and this is our daughter, that you've already met." he smiled and took her hand lightly kissing it, making her blush.  
" All right, get your hands off my lady." Alex growled, and snaked an arm around Emily's waist. She leaned into him as Evelyn excused herself to put Anna to sleep.  
" Well, it's getting late, I should probably be getting home." Emily looked at the dainty watch on her wrist.   
"I'll walk you home." Alex smiled and they left a smiling Rick and Evie.  
" They make a good couple." she smiled and turned out the lights, leading Rick up to their room, closing the door lightly behind her.

"Well, here we are." he looked down at her, and leaned against the door frame, looked down at her. "My parents really like you Em, and since it's our two month anniversary, I've been waiting to give you this." he reached into his pocket, and pulled out a small ring with an emerald in the center the shape of a heart, with small heart like diamonds surrounding it on the band. He lightly pushed her away from the door, and knelt down on his knee, taking his Uncle Jon's advice. "Emily Neilson, will you marry me?" he asked taking her hand as he looked lovingly up into her face.  
Tears leaked from her eyes as she cupped his cheeks and nodded. "Yes, yes Alexander I'll marry you!" she pulled him up and kissed him fully, wrapping her arms around his neck and holding herself against him as Alex deepened the kiss. That was how Emily's parents found them as the door opened behind the couple. They pulled apart slowly, looking down at their feet. "Mum, dad, Alex and I are going to get married." she announced, and her parents pulled them both into the house, embracing the two bewildered young people.

~Three years later~  
"Em, my parents just got back from a dig in Thebes, and they're inviting us over to the museum to look at the artifacts before they go to auction." Alex called out to his wife as he walked into the room, seeing her lying on her back looking up at the ceiling, the 18 month old baby over her head as she made noises and the baby boy giggled.  
" Well, when do we have to be there?" she called, not realizing that he was standing at the doorway. "Oh." she jumped, seeing him at the doorway and set Joshua Alexander O'Connell on his feet as he ran to his father.  
" There's my boy." he called as he scooped him up and into the air. "Well, the pieces go on sale at six, and I suppose we'll need at least an hour to see them, so why don't we leave now? Its about four thirty, and I'll call them and say we'll meet then there at five."  
" It sounds to me that you've had this planned for a while." she sauntered over to her husband, wrapping her arms around his neck as he set Josh down. He wrapped his arms around her slim waist, pulling her closer to his muscled body as he lowered his mouth to hers. His tongue swept across her lips, teasing them as she opened her mouth to oblige him. He gently swept her mouth, touching her tongue with his own, sighing into he. They finally came up for air, breathing hard and the desire flowed through both of their veins, threatening to consume them.   
A small cry brought them back to the present as Emily looked into the hall, spotting Josh as he sat on the floor crying.  
" Hed!" he laid his small chubby hand on his forehead, rubbing it lightly. Emily kissed his head and handed him to Alex.   
"I'll get ready, and meet you two downstairs in fifteen minutes. Get Josh ready would you?" she couldn't look at him without wanting to make love to him. She closed the door behind her, and leaned her back against it sighing into the air, her eyes closing. Her body felt weak, and her knees were ready to give out. Finally, she got dressed, and packed a few extra diapers for Joshua, sweeping from the room with a spray of perfume. She met Alex and Josh downstairs and smiled. Son was asleep on father's lap, as Alex rocked him back and forth on the old squeaky rocking chair.  
" Are you ready to go?" she asked quietly, seeing him in a tux, and Josh dressed much the same, with a small white shirt, silk button up trousers, and a small dark green silk vest. She lifted him off of his fathers lap, and held him against her chest, his head propped on her shoulder.  
" You look beautiful." he complimented, standing next to her, his tie horribly crooked.  
" Married for three years, and you lived with your parents forever. Still, you haven't learned to properly put on a tie." she scolded, and he tried to fix it in the small mirror hanging in the hallway to the O'Connell Neilson Manor, bought as a wedding present for the new couple by the O'Connell's and the Neilson's.  
" It's impossible, but we're going to be late, so I'll have mum fix it when we get there." he walked up behind her, pulling their jackets off of the rack. "Let's go."

"Alex, look at you." Evelyn O'Connell scolded as the family walked into her office at the British Museum. She stood firmly, and walked over to him, fixing his tie.  
" I told you." he grinned to Emily as she walked in carrying the awake, but sleepy Joshua.  
" Gammy." he mumbled lightly, his thumb in his mouth as he reached out for Evelyn. She smiled and took her grandson in her arms, giving him kiss.  
" Hey, there's my beautiful daughter-in-law." Rick bowed, taking her hand and kissed it. He wrapped her into his arms, hugging her tight.  
" Hello Rick." she smiled and kissed Evelyn's cheek. "At least you hug me, Evie's using me for Josh." Evelyn stuck her tongue out, and nodded for them to follow her.   
"We found the most wonderful things at Thebes Alex, it was Anna's first dig." she smiled and led the family into a large room with golden artifacts, Statues, symbols, and everything that any self-respecting Egyptologist would all in love with, and that's exactly what Alex and Emily did. Fall in love. They looked through everything, but one thing stood out to Alex. While Evelyn and Emily talked, Alex took Rick to the side.

"Dad, I want that ring." he pointed to a beautiful, yet small gold ring, perfect for a young woman's finger. A symbol of the cat goddess Bastet imprinted on it, and jewels on either side of the cat's body. "For Emily. It's perfect for our three year anniversary."  
Rick nodded, picking it up. "We should hurry though, it's what we were sent out there to get. Anna found it. But...you being my son and all, I'll make up a story." he grinned his American charm, and handed Alex the ring. "Meet me at the jeweler tomorrow at ten, and we'll get something inscribed on it. She'll love it."   
Alex loved having a romantic father that was also an adventurer. "Thanks dad, you won't get into trouble for giving me this will you? I mean, if it was what you were supposed to find and everything, I don't want to get you into trouble."  
" Nah, it's nothing." he smiled as Alex pocketed the ring, winking at his father.

"What do you mean you did not find the ring?" Greg Williamson snarled at Rick in a separate room from the action going on in the room opposite.   
"I'm telling you, we didn't find it. There was no ring to be found." he lied, knowing full well the whereabouts of the ring.  
" I need that ring! It...completes my collection, and I have nothing without It." he growled. "Do not hide anything from me O'Connell, you'll regret it!" he stormed from the room, as Rick lifted an eyebrow.  
" Egyptian's." he grumbled and followed. Soon the party ended, and the guests went home. The family collapsed in Evelyn's office, as Rick popped the cork from a bottle of Champaign.  
" Well, we made out like bandits!" he cheered, and poured them all glasses. "We made a total of..." he paused looking over at Evie as she figured out the sum on paper.  
She flopped back against her chair, the breath leaving her. "Four.... million pounds. We made four million pounds." she smiled up at them, making them all cheer.  
" Well, it's about time for us to get home. I'm fairly sure that I've had enough excitement for tonight." Emily stood, pulling Alex up after her. "We should get home to Susan, we've never asked her to stay this late." they said their thanks to Evelyn and Rick, and Alex winked at his father, thinking of the plan. 

"Well, I still think that it was wrong to ask your parents to baby-sit, just so we could have time alone. We could have just put him to bed early." Emily grumbled, and looked up at Alex.  
" Look, if you really want him back, I'll go get him. I just wanted time alone with you."  
" Alex, We're parents! We don't get time alone. I just don't see why we had to send him out when he's sick." she stood and walked over to the large window, and sighed, crossing her arms over her stomach.  
He stood quickly, knocking back his chair. "Emily, I'm trying as hard as I can, but I'm going to die if I can't get you alone every once and a while!" he shouted, making her turn and glare at him.  
" Don't raise your voice, it was your idea to give him to your parents when he has the flu. You don't just force him off when he gets sick, Rick and Evelyn don't need to get ill."  
" Don't tell me how to be a father!" he shouted and stalked up to her, yet she stood her ground. She knew Alex would never actually hurt her, and what's more, Alex knew that she knew. "I don't ever force my son off on anyone, and I won't sit around here and listen to you tell me that I'm a bad father!"  
" You're not a bad father Alex; you don't know what you're doing! Either do I! It's not like I've ever done this before! I'd rather be here taking care of my baby, so go and get him!" she pointed to the door, and Alex's blue eyes smoldered. He grabbed her hand, and yanked it palm up and dove his free hand into his pocket. He thrust the ring into her hand and stalked over to the door. "Happy anniversary." he growled, slamming it as he left.  
Emily looked down at her fingers, and saw the beautiful gold ring, and looked on the side carefully. Engraved were the words 'Love you forever and always'. Tears leaked from her eyes as she realized that it was indeed their anniversary. She'd forgotten, and he had remembered. She ran to the door, and down the steps, seeing the car pull out of the drive, and down the street. She closed the heavy wooden door quietly, and flopped down on the couch crying.

Evelyn answered the pounding at the door, and found a furious Alex. He stormed into the house, grabbing Josh's coat and diaper bag as he swept through, stopping when he ran into Rick's chest.  
" Woah son, what happened?" he asked and grabbed him as he tried to push past him.  
" Look, Emily and I got into a fight, and I'm here to pick up Josh." he ground out and finally stopped struggling. "You know, you're not that much bigger than I am, and you still manage to put me in my place." he grinned up at his father, making Rick smile.   
"Come on, tell us what happened, and Josh is asleep upstairs in the nursery."

Emily awoke to a crash, and looked around the room. She was still on the couch, the ring still in her hand. She slid it on her finger, next to her wedding ring. She gathered her things, and started toward the door when a voice stopped her.  
" We're going to need to look for something my dear, don't mind us." She spun around, and saw a tall man, not taller than Rick or Alex, but quite tall standing right behind her.  
" Who are you? What are you doing in my house?" she growled, stepping away from him as he stepped toward her.  
" I'm here for the ring. Where is it?" She hid her hand behind her.  
Three other men stepped up and began tearing things up in the large living room. "Stop it!" she ordered them, yet they persisted in making the room a mess.  
" Search everywhere, we're not leaving without it. Come with me my dear." he grabbed her upper arm, and waited for the men to find it.   
"I don't have it! I don't have a ring." she desperately pulled from him, and was thrust in front of a large safe.  
" Open It." he growled, and she did as she was asked, filing out the combination, and popping it open. Thousands of pounds sat in the safe, making the robbers smile. "We'll just borrow this until we get the ring."  
" I told you, I don't have it!" she screamed, kicking him in the shin. He growled and backhanded her, making her land heavily on the floor unconscious, blood trickling from a small cut under her eye.  
" It's not here." a man announced, coming back down the stairs after throwing things about upstairs in their room, and Josh's room.  
One man lifted her up, and grinned. "Oh well. I'll bet the O'Connell's still have it. They'll have to deliver it in order to get her back." They left a note for O'Connell on the table next to the door, and exited the house through the front door leaving it open. 

Alex had calmed down a bit, and had discussed things with his parents. He carefully lifted Josh and placed him into the car seat, feeling his hot forehead. "Well, thanks for everything." he hugged them both, and smiled, climbing into the car and driving away. "Well Josh, here goes nothing." he grinned as pulled up to his home. He picked him up from the car, and carried his sleeping son up to the door. It was slightly ajar, and Alex began to get worried.  
He lightly pushed on the door, and nearly dropped his son at the atrocious sight of his living room. He laid Josh down on the couch, and ran upstairs.  
" Emily? Em?" he called out, seeing his bedroom turned upside down, and seeing Josh's the same.  
He charged back downstairs, the note catching his eye.  
' O'Connell, deliver the ring to 1134 W. Manchester Ave. and the lady will not be harmed. You have until 10:00 am tomorrow morning, to get the ring to us. If not, the blond will die.' Alex's heart sank. They had his wife, and the last thing he'd done to her was slam the door in her face. He grabbed the overturned phone, calling his parents.

"Hello?" a groggy voice cam on the other end.  
" Dad! Dad, its Alex! They have her, the kidnapped her." as he talked about it to his father, he let the tears go. They left hot streaks down his cheeks as he looked down at Josh, contentedly asleep and unknowing that his mother wouldn't be with him when he awoke.  
" Alex? They have who? Who is they?" he was fully awake now, and yanking on his pants and shaking his wife awake.  
" You ass! That ring you were sent to find, and you gave it to me! They want the ring, and they took her for it. You said nothing would happen if I took it, and now they've got my wife!" he shouted, waking his son. Josh began to cry, and Alex lifted him into his arms, rocking him back and forth. "I'll be their soon." he ground out, and slammed the phone on the receiver, making Rick jump.  
" Emily's been kidnapped, and it's all my fault." he announced to a half awake Evelyn.   
"What? What happened?"  
" Remember that ring that I said we didn't have because it got lost somewhere? Well, it's not lost. Alex said he wanted it, and so I gave it to him. Apparently, it's really needed, and someone took Emily to get Alex to deliver the ring. We're in trouble Evie." he pulled her clothes out as Kirianna walked into the room.  
" Daddy? Where are we going?" she asked lightly, climbing onto the bed and snuggling up against her mother.  
" Nowhere Angel Baby, you're going to stay here with uncle Jon, and mommy and daddy around going to try and find Auntie Emily." he announced, grabbing his gunbag, and handing Evie some clothes.  
" Rick, I'll stay here. They're going to need someone to take care of Josh too, and I know that Jonathan can't." Evelyn broke the silence. "While you're gone, I'll get a hold of Greg Williamson, and I'll get some answers." she promised and helped Anna under the covers, telling her to go back to sleep.  
" Mom?" Alex called as he walked into the house, Josh still crying as the baby held his head on Alex's shoulder. "Here, take him." he handed his son over, and the baby instantly calmed. Alex turned to glare at his father, pointing a finger at him.  
" You got me into this, and you're going to get me out." he snarled, and they prepared for the trip to eastern London, to 1134 W. Manchester Ave.

"Here we are." Rick announced as he and Alex stood outside the door of the abandoned warehouse. They each had their guns ready, and Alex breathed the London air in, exhaling as he turned and kicked the door open. 

Several guards were sitting at a small table playing with a deck of cards, and drew their gun's immidiately. The O'Connell's fired back, hitting most of them, as three ran from the scene into a small room toward the back of the lobby.

"Dad, I need to get back there." He called over the gunfire as the two hunkered down behind a far wall.

"I know you have it! Where is the ring!" a harsh slap filled the silence of the room, and Emily cried out in pain. Her left eye was swollen shut, and her cheeks were bruised and cut.

She twisted in the chair, the rope chaffing against her skin. "I don't have a ring." She cried out, tears mingling with blood to leave red streaks down her face. Gunfire filled the room beyond the locked door, and Emily smiled lightly. "Alex." She mumbled, and was met with a wet cloth of chloroform covering her nose and mouth. Try as she might, she took deep breaths, welcoming the blackness.

"Get her out of here! Here's a ticket to the Sudan Ferry, and get to Egypt. Make the ring come to us." A dumpy man snarled, and rough hands threw her over a shoulder as the blackness claimed her.

"Em? Emily?" Alex called into the empty warehouse, as he kicked in the back door. He found another note, this time scribbled onto the table, and he read aloud.

'Egypt, three days time. 6:30 pm Karnak.' Was all it said, and Alex cursed loudly, grabbing a chair and throwing it at a nearby wall. "Damnit! We were so close!" he cried, letting the tears fall in angry streaks down his face.

"Alex, come on. Let's go, it's obvious she's not here. We'll find her, trust me." Rick promised as the two made their way from the building, and back home.

Emily awoke to the bumps of a locomotive as she groggily sat upright to look out the window. She was met with heavy iron bars that crossed vertically through the window and the window above the door was the same. Her hands and feet had been untied, and she rubbed her chaffed wrists carefully, the angry red skin protesting. Her face had become less swollen yet remained sore, even as she turned her head from side to side.

"Glad to see you are awake my lovely. I am Greg Williamson, a…collector you might say. Of Egyptian things of course. You're family has something of mine, I'm sure of it, and I would really love to have it returned immidiately." He gruffly untied her with a small knife he pulled from his pocket. "I own a collection of fine Ancient Egyptian things, and that ring is sorely needed." He explained and Emily looked out the window, refusing to look at or even talk to this man. He'd taken her from her family, and now he was being polite? Not to mention he'd beaten the crap out of her. 

"Answer me Mrs. O'Connell, where is the ring?" he growled, and when she didn't answer he stood quickly, knocking the chair he was perched upon over. "BITCH!" he snarled and stalked up to her, his crooked long finger in her face. "We'll just see how brave you are when you're starving!" he growled and slammed the heavy wooden door as he left.

"Father!" Joseph Bey called as the young man rode into the Med-jai encampment. "Father, there's trouble with the O'Connell's again. They are here." He announced as he lightly kissed his mother on the cheek. Emma O'Connell smiled at her son, who had now been the leader of the Med-jai for quite some time.

Ardeth Bey strode from his home and looked at his son, the ornate tattoos on his face, his rugged appearance. Just as he was when he was Yusuf's age. "The O'Connell's? What has happened?" he asked hurridly as Emma gasped and laid a hand on his face.

"it is bad Abu (father)." His second son trotted up, hopping off the mare and bowed lightly at his older brother and father, and leaned in to peck Emma on the cheek.

"Yalda, Yusuf, what is the news?" Ardeth asked impatiently, and Emma began to pack their traveling gear for the trip ahead.

"Men have taken Emily, Alex's wife. They want the ring of Tiraide, but the O'Connell's just don't know what they have done with it. They sent you a letter." Joseph handed the folded piece of paper to his father.

'Ardeth, trouble again. Emily, my daughter-in-law, has been kidnapped by men who want the ring of Tiraide, but we can't find it. We need your help. They will be in Karnak tomorrow at 6:30 p.m., and we will meet you there at noon.

O'Connell'

Ardeth nodded and smiled as Emma walked up with the saddlebags and carrying supplies. "Thank you love." He kissed her lightly and they followed their children into the night, heading toward the Temple of Karnak.

"Well, it's almost noon, they should be here soon." Rick announced, breaking the silence that had a firm grip on the weary travelers. 

Evelyn smiled at her husbands attempt to lighten the situation, but the three had been on the lookout all day. She walked away from the two and over to a large pillar and looked out into the vast nothingness. A firm hand on her shoulder made her scream, and she spun to see Ardeth's laughing brown eyes and still boyish manner standing before her, Emma at his side.

"How do you DO that?!" she growled, her hand over her heart as she leaned against the pillar for support. Rick and Alex ran up guns ready, and breathed a sigh of relief as they saw the Med-jai.

Ardeth merely smiled as Emma laughed and hugged Evelyn. "He has his ways." She grinned and Rick walked up to his brother-in-law, and good friend.

"Well, here we are again. Did you have to bring my sister?" he grumbled and pulled Emma to him for a hug. "I'm assuming that you got the word, and I'm hoping you can help us. We need to know about that ring." 

"All we know about the ring is that it holds mighty large amounts of power from the god Osiris. If worn by any one person they have the ability to control the sands, just as Imhotep did."

"Look, a train Abu." Yalda announced and the people ducked behind the pillar as the locomotive came to a screeching halt.

"Everyone off the train!" a gruff voice yelled and the group tried to get a good look at the face. A large beard covered his chin and a curled mustache made him look a bit like a circus ringleader. "Get the girl!"

Alex grabbed his gun and checked the chambers, seeing he had enough bullets. "Alex no. I'll give you a bit of advice. Live today, fight tomorrow." Ardeth grabbed his hand.

"He's right son. It's better that they don't know we're here yet." Evelyn laid a comforting hand on his tense shoulder and smiled lightly.

Fifteen men in all stepped off the train, and Emily had yet to appear. "Coming down." Someone called, and she was pushed off the train by rough hands, landing hard on the supposedly soft sands of Egypt.

"Come on little lady, we have to set up camp." He hauled her up by her hair and she stood on wobbly feet as he bound her hands with the scabrous rope. He shoved her forward and pushed her to the ground. "Stay here while we unload the train. Move and inch and I won't hesitate to shoot you." he ran a finger along her bruised cheek and she glared coldly up at him, whipping her face away from his touch.

"She look's awful Rick." Evie whispered into her husbands ear so Alex wouldn't hear.

He merely nodded and continued to watch. 

"Come, we will need to set up ourselves." Ardeth pulled them reluctantly away and over to the out skirts of Karnak where the proceeded to set up their own small encampment.

"Father, there are at least twenty men down there, how will we be able to fight them all?" Joseph asked quietly as he polished his scimitar. 

Ardeth smiled at his son. "The Med-jai are everywhere my son. We aren't fighting alone." He grinned and winked, seeing the amusment on Yusuf's face.

Rick and Alex walked over, their own weapons tied tight around their waists and in their holsters. "It's almost time. Here's the plan." Alex ordered them into a circle and proceeded to give the directions. "I'm going to walk into the encampment and get their attention. I need you to get my wife. I'll say a secret word in a sentence, the word will be ring. Once I say it, dad and Ardeth, you'll open fire. That will give Joseph and Yalda time to get Emily away from the gunfire. I won't say the word until the three of you are away from the fight. Understood?" the men nodded, and the plan was set into play.

Alex strode forward and waited for the men to acknowledge him. The second they did all fifteen had their guns trained on him.

He held up his hands in defeat, and he looked over to where Emily was sitting. She smiled the instant he looked at her and he focused his attention on the men in front of him.

"That's my wife, and I have the item you requested." He called out and Greg stepped forward.

"Give it to me." He ordered, holding his hand out and Alex slipped a ring box into his hand. The man jiggled it around and heard the rattling of an obviously gold abject and pocketed it. "Thank you sir, but I'm afraid you won't be able to see your way out of this one." he trained his gun on Alex and he raised his hands up. He noticed Ardeth's sons had Emily and were slowly pulling her back. They nodded over to him and he looked Greg straight in the eye.

"You have your ring, what more do you want?"

"Show time." Rick whispered to Ardeth as he leveled his shotgun directly to the hand of Greg Williamson and fired. The gun flew out of his palm along with parts of his fingers.

Ardeth fired the semi-automatic Thompson at the men and leveled a few before the began to return fire. Alex dove down in the sand and crawled over a small dune, pain searing through his back. He knew he'd been hit. Must have just grazed him he thought as he tried to stand, but failed. He cried out as he reached his hand back to the spot that he had been shot and pulled it back. Blood soaked his fingers as he just lay on his stomach gasping for air. Soon the firing stopped and Rick and Ardeth stood, looking for Alex.

"Alex, come on, let's go home." Rick called and Emily stood after Joseph untied the ropes. She hugged him tight and then stood and crossed over to Evelyn and Rick. She wrapped her arms around both of them and then moved forward.

"Over here." He tried to speak, but it came out as only a whisper. Breathing became more difficult as he rolled onto his back.

"Alex…" Emily cried as she ran to where he was lying on the sand. "Alex, are you okay?" she asked and leaned down to kiss his forehead and cheeks.

"Em…I'm sorry about the fight." He choked out and picked his hand up lightly to touch her cheek.

"No Alex, you'll be okay." She began to cry then, knowing it wasn't so.

She looked up at Rick and Evelyn, noting they were speechless as well as Ardeth's family.

"I love you. And Josh." He breathed and she saw blood soaking into the sand around his upper back. She lightly lifter his head to her lap and brushed his hair away from his face as she nodded.

"I love you too." She sobbed and placed a light kiss on his cheek, then on his lips.

"I don't…want to….leave." he moaned as hot tears leaked from his eyes and landed on her dress.

"You have to baby." She rubbed her hands over his face as he closed his eyes, and his grip on her hand went loose as Alex O'Connell died in his Emily's arms, and on the sands of Egypt.

The End

Authors note:

I know…it's really sad (sniff). I the beginning I wasn't planning on killing Alex, it just sort of happened. Anywho, there it is.

Jean


End file.
